Demigods meet ShadowHunters
by Sydney the magic Goddess
Summary: This story is about How shadowhunters and demigods meet
1. The Meeting, and not a Fun one

_**Okay so this story features: Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Simon (Warning I haven't finished this series yet).**_

 _ **And: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Will and Zo**_ _ **ë . And our couples are:**_  
 _ **Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Caleo, Wico or Nill, and Zoë and Thalia are still hunters… for now.**_

 _ **Clary P.O.V**_

" _I'm gonna go get some pizza!" I yelled "PIZZA I AM COMING!" Jace shouted "You're so addicted to pizza, Jace!" Simon said laughing "Oh shut up bitey" Jace said looking satisfied "Seriously?, 'bitey?'" Izzy remarked_

" _Whateves'" Jace snarked. "Come here Jace" I said a little flirtatiously, "Okayyyyyy?" He said ._

 _I kissed him, grabbing his neck he grabbed my waist. "Get a room!" Alec shouted, "ok bye we're gonna go get some pizza" I said "Can me Alec, Simon and Magnus come? I'm bored we all are" Izzy questioned . Simon, Alec, and Magnus bobbed their heads up and down. "Okay hurry!" I said "I CALL SHOTGUN" Yelled Jace. "Okay then I will drive" I said_

 _ **Annabeth P.O.V**_

" _No! Seaweed brain, stop we are in public!" I shouted as he kissed my neck, as my 10 friends just smiled._

 _Then I heard someone say: "Look Simon that blacked haired dude is pretending to be you!" A blonde dude said laughing. "Shut up Jace their in love" A pretty red-haired girl said, Not like Rachel's ughh I hate her. "Hey percy stop im serious." I said, He stopped looking straight into my eyes. "Why?" he asked looking sad. "Cause you Seaweed Brain look over their" I pointed at the group of six. Only the one that looked super gay noticed all 12 of us staring._

" _You guys that group is staring at us" The obviously gay dude said. "Wait Magnus, I'm ordering the pizza's" The red haired girl said. "Fine then no true or dare at my house!" 'Magnus' scolded. A girl with long, dark hair tried to judo-flip the red haired girl, but instead the black haired girl ended up on the floor. I liked these two. "Hahaha go babe!" 'Jace' said laughing, he kissed the red-haired girl. "LOOK" 'Magnus' yelled. All 6 of them looked at us staring at them, while Leo was recording. "They're like warriors!" Percy yelled "Dude we defeated Kronos and Gaea and plus I judo-flip you everyday"._

 _ **Clary P.O.V**_

 _I walked over to them leading_ _ **my**_ pack to them the blonde girl and the black haired boy lead theirs. _"Who the hell are you?" The blonde girl questioned, "I don't say my name to random strangers. NOW!". We all pulled our swords and our whips and fangs and magic. They didn't even step back. "Ok that's cute, NOW GUYS!" She shouted, they all had weapons. They had 12 people, we had 6 dammit. 2 girls had bows 2 had daggers, many had swords or some form of weapon. The 12 of them looked at each other like they had been to the underworld and back, They looked like they had so many battle scars that they didn't want gone, because it connected them. "Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, drop the weapons and whip." I said hesitantly. "Why? I want to kill someone" Jace sighed, setting down his weapon. "Oh you're not kill anyone" The blonde girl said, stepping a little in front of the black-haired boy like she was not losing him_ _ **again.**_

" _They won't kill us they got rid of their weapons" The black-haired boy said. "Sorry I take precautions for you, after that bish Hera". They both smiled. "Okay this is Percy I'm Annabeth this is, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Zoë, and Will" Annabeth said. "And we're demigods children of the Greek or Roman gods and goddess" She finished. "Okay and we're Shadowhunters, it's good to meet you, I think we will have alot in common"._

 _ **Did you like it I did R &R please love you **_

_-SydneyTheMagicGoddess_


	2. 2 Lukes 1 wolf one demigod?

Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. So here you go

 _ **Jace P.O.V**_

" _I think we will make a good team too." Annabeth said just as 2 groups of twins 1 group girls the other boys. "Hey don't forget about' us " the groups of Twins said. "Oh yeah and this is Tegan and Calssie and Conner and Travis"_ _ **A/N Tegan and Cassie are from my Truth or Dare story, so go check it out.**_

" _Ok that's it they have 16 we have 6 I'm calling Luke and Dawn" I said trying to sound confident._

 _ **A/N Dawn is Jace's little sister she is 14 and she has a werewolf boyfriend named Cameron, he is apart of Luke's pack. Get it? GOOD. "**_ _Seriously you need to get them just because they have more?" Alec questioned. "Shut up my stupid parabatai!" I yelled. "What the hell is a parabatai?" Questioned Zo_ _ë. "A parabatai is this thing where you connect 2 people and if 1 dies the other one dies too". Izzy quickly explained. Then I got a phone call.. "It's from Dawn I'm answering" I said. "Hey Dawn you're on speaker" i said, "HELP we just found a tall blonde kid with a scar_ _he is mumbling: Annabeth, Percy Chiron, Grover, Thalia, I'm so so sorry" She explained. "Luke" Percy Annabeth, and Thalia said, then Thalia started to cry. They conforted her, "Who is_ _ **Your**_ _Luke?" I asked. "A maniac who killed himself to save the world, making my girlfriend cry" Percy said. "OKay umm Dawn we know who that is thanks to our new friends, he is a demigod. I will explain it to you later, for now where are you!?" I yelled into the phone. "West AV. Parkway Elm". "okay we are coming, all 22 of us." I said ending the phone call._

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

" _Cameron, Hoist him up against the wall" I yelled at him. He did what he was told, Our Luke called his wife no answer. Then he called Jace no answer. I was getting worried "Luke, my Luke I'm worried about Jace" I said worriedly. "Don't worry he will be fine, he is tough, plus if he dies he will piss of Clary and you" He said reassuring me. "Well I don't care he could be dead for all I know!" I shouted_

 _ **Percy P.O.V**_

" _Get in now! I'm driving!" I shouted, We all got in my big with windows. "Percy?" Annabeth said as she buckled herself in the shotgun seat."What?" I said sighing everyone lookin' at us. "Rev it, I want to beat his ass" She said playfully. I kissed her for a good 7 seconds everyone staring but I didn't care. "Ok Wise Girl let's go kick some ass"_

 _ **Hope you liked it I will do more, I promise this is just for fun and we will get in a prospective of everyone I promise this is gonna be a super long series. BAI  
**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGodd**_ _ **ëës**_ __


	3. Jace gets beat up by his 14 yearold sis

_**Hey guys I'm back… again, I don't have any reviews yet but I'm working on it. And I have other stories too, let's just start.**_

 _ **PJO Luke P.O.V**_

 _I felt terrible, I hurt so many people, gods, mortals, The people I call my friends._

 _There was a girl standing over me she had long black hair and deep blue eyes, but she was like 14._

" _Cameron, we need Jace and Clary here and their 'friends' the demi-gods I think?" The girl said._

" _Wait Demigods?" I said weakly, "Yeah are you one of them?" She asked me starting to pull out a sword that was definitely_ _ **not**_ __ _greek. She held it to my throat "Put your sword away Dawn,_ _ **NOW**_ _"._

 _This Much older adult dude said, "No Luke I won't till he tells me who he is" Dawn responded angrier._

" _Well then hi I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, pleased to meet you I tried destroy the world. But then Annabeth told me something, I forgot and I killed myself to save the world, so you wouldn't be here unless I didn't save the world". He snickered, "I'm not 5 I'm 14 this is Cameron and my brothers girlfriends step-dad Luke Garroway he is a werewolf so is Cameron." I said brat-ishly. "Hey Dawn stop remove the sword from his throat please. For me," Cameron said. They have a connection I could just tell and Luke could tell too, they had been friends I could tell they were falling for each other_ _ **Hard**_ _. But she was trying to deny it, so was he I could Just tell._

 _ **Alec P.O.V**_

" _SO Jace we are just gonna sit in a random person's car because your sister found their supposed to be dead friend?" I said sarcastically. "Well we are cause Dawn means the world Jace and she needs are help" Clary said sheepishly. "Well we only have bout' 2 minutes before he dies" Jace said not sarcastically, AT ALL. "What the HELL do you mean!" Annabeth shouted, obviously this guy had meant the world to her. :"Well my sister is kinda agressive. And she punches me alot." Jace stated, "Percy! Rev it NOW!" Annabeth yelled so loud China could hear. "WAIT STOP THE CAR!" Nico yelled. "Why?" the whole car objected. "Cause I said so!" Nico looked at Will and Hazel they meant something to him Nico didn't show it like Magnus did but Nico was gay the way he looked and Will, but they way he looked at Hazel was family love. But they looked nothing alike. Will and Hazel grinned, "I think I know why Nico wants us to stop the car" Will said. All the demigods smirked, "Tegan you stretch the car out, Cassie give us a cot and some warm and cold towels" Nico ordered, they did as they were told. The girl who I think was Tegan she put her hands up and said something in greek, then so did Cassie. "Well then, thanks for the cot by how are we gonna get him here in time we have about 42 seconds" Jace said completely serious. "Will come with me" Nico said "Okay" He said he had brown hair but it was blonde on top. "Wait Percy do you want me to bring back 3 other people?" Nico asked. "No 4 if Dawn's there then so is Cameron". Me and Jace almost completely in sync. "Ok Will can't come with I will be right back". He said sadly, "wait how is he gonna get them here?" Simon asked. "You will see, everyone move" Nico quickly responded. Then he disappeared in a miff of shadows._

 __ _ **Nico P.O.V**_

 _I appeared in a miff of shadows. A girl with long dark black hair and eyes like Jace's drew her sword-Jace's sister-. "Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo I was sent by your brother Jace and his wonderful team and mine. We know Luke we have alot of history now don't worry just Dawn, grab Cameron's hand and Cameron grab both Luke's hands then wolf? Luke grab mine". I explained, then we disappeared, we were now in the van. The minute she saw Jace she ran at him. And went into full on bear hug._

" _What the Hell I hate you Jace wayland I thought you freaking died!" Dawn yelled finally letting go._

" _Wait let's get this straight, you're getting bullied by a 14 year old girl?" Leo said laughing._

" _Well sorry she punches like a beast." The whole car started laughing._

 _Then It wasn't funny anymore._

 _ **Annabeth P.O.V**_

 _I jumped out out of the passenger seat landing on Luke-my Luke-, my emotions were all out of control. I looked into his eyes saw his scar and his bloody face. "I hate you Luke Castellan! You said we could be a family!, Just you me and Thalia! I HATE you so much, The only reason I want to save you is so I can kill you myself!" I yelled as all my emotions flowed out. I grabbed my dagger and was about to stab him in the neck. "Nope" Percy said casually. Grabbing me right before the dagger would hit him. Then my emotions came out more…. I started hysterically crying . My friends didn't seem surprised but the Shadowhunters just looked at me like I was insane. I got up and put my dagger back in my dagger holder thingy. "Will heal him_ _ **now"**_ _I said being as confident as I could. So he did, Luke was completely fine. He Jumped up and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Annabeth" He said. Then grabbed my face and pulled my in for a kiss, I didn't have time to judo-flip him. Our lips touched and it was…_

 _ **I know worst ending EVER well whatever hope you enjoyed in the next Chapter we will find out if she liked it when Luke kissed her. And Camp Half Blood is coming! YAY and More couples I'm just getting started.**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGoddes**_


	4. The way of dieing & killing all at once

_**Hey Guys I'm really angry because I didn't save this story before and yeah lets just start**_

 _ **Annabeth P.O.V**_

" _I'm so sorry Annabeth" He said. Then grabbed my face and pulled my in for a kiss, I didn't have time to judo-flip him. Our lips touched and it was… Not what I wanted, I pushed him and just stared at him. Percy ran at him cursing I grabbed Percy's shoulders and turned him towards me, I kissed him. He grabbed my waist and I kept my hands where they were. "Wait you two are dating?" Luke asked. We nodded,_

" _I love my little Seaweed Brain!" I said calmly._

 _ **Clary P.O.V**_

 _We all still had our seatbelts on except for Dawn, Percy, Annabeth, Both Luke's and Cameron._

 _Simon got up and walked towards the car door, Then Luke grabbed the nearest weapon in the car and stabbed Simon. We all frantically tried to unbuckle our selves out, Percy grabbed a pen A FREAKIN PEN. Then he threw it just as Annabeth uncapped it, It turned into a 3 foot long blade my out of what looked like.. Bronze but shinier like it was enchanted maybe? It hit their Luke right in the chest killing him._ _ **(A/N yea I killed Luke get over it)**_ _Dawn ran over to Simon's aid, just as we got unbuckled_

 _And were over there too. We put Simon on a cot he was dieing. "Where do we go!?" I screamed tears starting to trickle down my face. "Camp Half Blood" Annabeth said sternly, Percy gpt in the driver seat and started to drive I was seating right by Simon I had 1 of his hands Izzy had his other, we were both crying. About 3 minutes later Percy said we got there we just saw a hill then ALOT of kids fighting and running around and stealing things. All the demigods looked so happy, they grabbed Simon's cot and told us to let go of his hands we did as we were told then I saw the infirmary and Simon's eyes closing…_

 _ **Ok blah blah stupid ending I know I didn't have time but maybe more later and it was kinda short.**_

 _ **Sorry, but not sorry for killing Luke, so yea BA**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGoddess**_


	5. T & D and first kissing!

_**Hey guys I'm back and this is gonna be awesome really hope you enjoy I will try to make this longer than any other one. RECAP: Greek LUke I killed, Percabeth FEELS HAPPENED, Simon got stabbed.**_

 _ **Oh yea and I don't own TMI OR PJO Cassandra Clare and Uncle Rick do**_

 _ **Izzy P.O.V**_

 _My heart was racing, but this place was gorgeous, there were at least 20 cabins all so different. And this lava wall and a very big blue house that they were taking my boyfriend Simon to. I was so nervous and crying so hard my waterproof mascara was coming down my cheeks. I looked like a really hot mess. Alec was hugging me but I wouldn't stop crying Simon could die._

 _Then I saw a horse and man combined it was freakin creepy he said his name was Chiron._

" _Simon, will be fine he just needs rest" Chiron said reassuringly. We walked of getting led by Percy and Annabeth who were holding hands to the Poseidon Cabin. "So you wanna play truth or dare?" Percy asked. "You little ass My boyfriend could be dead and you want to play truth or dare!" I yelled storming out of the Poseidon cabin."Wait truth or dare?I asked curiously, "Yea-" I cut Percy off._

" _I'm playing and going first" I said quickly. "Okay Tegan, truth or dare?" I said cautiously._

" _Truth" Tegan responded like she was afraid. "Okay, are you a virgin?" I asked tilting my head, i thought she would say yes . "No Travis got me un-virgintised." She said blushing along with Travis._ _ **A/N I don't want to turn this into a truth or dare game, but if you want me to I will make a separate story for that.**_

 _ **Cameron P.O.V**_

 _Me and Dawn left the truth or dare, it was to intense for even Dawn. So we walked on the beach looking around the place would be for god knows how long. I needed to Dawn something, so I grabbed her hand and intertwined with my hand. She looked up at me, "Dawn I need to tell you someth-" I was cut of by Dawn. "No I need to tell you something" Dawn said. "I really like you in more than a fri-" I cut her off this time by me kissing her on the lips, it sent a electric jolt through my body. It was amazing._

 _ **Jace P.O.V**_

 _We all walked to the beach I saw two people 1 boy, 1 girl. The girl was talking then got cut of by his lips against hers, obviously it was their first kiss for both of them. We all walked closer seeing a girl with long black hair she was tall tan tan-ish she was kissing a boy spiked up brown hair and paler skin. I looked closer at the girl, she had streaks of purple, lavender, deep blue, and sea green highlights you could barely make out in the sunrise. "DAWN!" I yelled she yelped and stood back. "RUN! CAMERON RUN!" She yelled the dashed down the beach we all started running after them…_

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

 _I Was now running from my own brother because I thought he will kill Cameron for kissing me, which by the way was spectacular. We kept running faster and faster, after about 10 minutes no one was there. We stopped we were right in front of the Hera cabin. I saw a lonely guitar sitting in the middle of the room and stools._

" _Hey you wanna sing a song with me?" I asked_

" _Yes" Cameron said_

 _ **A/N I do not own this song just look up battle scars nightcore okay. I'm just pretending its a original.**_

 _I started strumming my guitar and started to sing_

 _The wound heals but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _You're at war with love, yeah_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle_

 _Never let a wound ruin me_

 _But I feel like ruin's wooing me_

 _Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree_

 _Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_

 _But when you're trying to beat the odds up_

 _Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know_

 _And let her go but the fear of the unknown_

 _Holding another lover's phone sends you back into the zone_

 _With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

 _A lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem_

 _Trying to write yourself a rifle_

 _Maybe sharpen up a song_

 _To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

 _I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_

 _I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

 _Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle_

 _(And just leave then)_

 _You shouldn't have but you said it_

 _(And I hope you never come back)_

 _It shouldn't have happened but you let it_

 _Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_

 _The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_

 _Shields, body armours and vests_

 _Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt_

 _The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_

 _The best medicine is to probably just let her win_

 _I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_

 _I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much_

 _And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle_

 _'Cause you've set me on fire_

 _I've never felt so alive, yeah_

 _Hoping wounds heal, but it never does_

 _That's because you're at war with love_

 _And I'm at the point of breaking_

 _And it's impossible to shake it_

 _See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _Hope it heals, but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love!_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _We finished to see Percy, Annabeth, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, LUke, Travis and Conner, Tegan and Cassie, Thalia, Zoe, Will, Nico, Leo , Piper, Jason, and Calypso just staring….._

 _ **Ok hoped you liked it I promise I will do more, I love you guys**_

 _BAI_

 _-_ _ **SydneyTheMagicGodess**_


	6. Really Hera, Seriously?

_**Hi guys I don't really want to Recap but here goes: Greek Luke is dead, Simon got stabbed, they're at camp, Simon is in the infirmary, They played truth or dare, Dawn and Cameron had a first kiss and everyone saw and ran after them, Dawn saw a guitar in the Hera cabin and played a song with Cameron, again everyone saw. Now Cameron do the disclaimer**_

 _ **Cameron: She doesn't own demigods and shadowhunters Uncle Rick and Cassie do**_

 _ **Me: And?  
Cameron: She only owns Me, Dawn, Tegan, Cassie and future characters to come.**_

 _ **Me: Thanks now let's start.**_

 _ **Jace P.O.V**_

 _Ok I'm trying to be mad at Cameron but I'm not because he has known my sister since they were 8 that's a long time. I haven't even known Clary OR Dawn for that long, lets face they were meant to be._

 _I'm so proud of her for finding who she needed to be with and finally finding who she was._

" _That was amazing you two!" Annabeth chuckled, "thanks but we gotta go now.." Dawn said blushing._

" _No we're not" Cameron stated. "Fine whatever!" Dawn said. I stepped back a little, then I realized we all did. There were monsters that pushed away Cameron to us I caught him but the monster grabbed my sister. We all tried to run but we couldn't move. Then, my sister noticed what was happening, she grabbed her seraph blade and cut one straight in half I didn't know who but she got out of the grip of the monster. She did a black flip and started to swinging her sword in all the right places dodging out of traps and grabs. When the were all dead something appeared it looked like Hera from what I had heard. "I'm so sorry Dawn, and to everyone that loves you" Hera said she swiped her hand and Dawn dropped to the ground and Hera disappeared._

 _ **Cameron P.O.V**_

 _What the hell just happened I thought, then Dawn woke up. I ran over to her she grabbed me and we hugged, "Cameron!, Where am I?" She said. "Wait what?" We all said "I don't remember anything! She yelled starting to cry. NO NO NO NO NO NO I thought no no no no no this couldn't be happening._

" _WHAT THE HELL HERA I KNOW YOU CAN WATCH US, YOU LITTLE BITCH GO TO HELL I HATE ALL OF YOU ASSES UP THERE IN OLYMPUS" I just let all my angry out. Everyone stared at me._

" _What the?" Jace yelled "Oh shut up you've only known her for like 2 years I have known her since we we're 8!" I yelled pissed off. He looked surprised and pissed off._

 _They took her to the infirmary and tried a bunch of stuff to heal her. After 2 weeks we we're gonna find out if she had her memories back._

 _ **Hey guys yes I know this was crappy and terrible ending but, I'm gonna write a new story soon.**_

 _ **Well BAI**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGodess**_


	7. Swimming and Tartarus

_**Hi, its me and this is the next chapter for Demigods meet ShadowHunters and in the next chapter I will reveal the new series name, RECAP: Dawn and Cameron kissed, Simon got stabbed, Luke died, Dawn lost her memory for whatever reason that has to do with Hera.**_

 _ **But whatever. LET'S START.**_

 _ **Cameron P.O.V**_

 _After what happened 2 weeks ago when Dawn lost her memory I have shut everyone out. Dawn was my best friend and all she remembered was my name and hers nothing else. Not even the time we first and she pulled me out of the river. Not when I became a werewolf, nothing. I was slowly dying inside, Just dieing. I ran off to the Apollo Cabin, luckily it was empty -dinner-. I ran back to where the shadowhunters were staying. And then started strumming "never forget you" by Zara Larsson and MNEK._

 _Dawn walked in and started singing I knew what happened, she remembered me_

 _[Dawn]_

 _I used to be so happy_

 _But without you here I feel so low_

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's_ _buried deep_ _inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

 _I will never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

 _[Cameron]_

 _Funny_ _how we both end up here but everything seems alright_

 _I wonder what would happen_

 _If we went back and put up a fight_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)_

 _[Dawn] I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _[Both:]_

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had something_ _special_ _with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 _I can't hide my connection with you_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _That I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die..._

 _I will never forget you..._

' _Til the day I die_

 _She grabbed my face and kissed my lips still with tears in her eyes. We looked up to see everyone and I mean all 21 of them_ _ **(A/N: remember Simon is in the infirmary)**_ _looking at us but I didn't care. I kissed her again, grabbed her hand got up and walked out just walked out._

 _ **Jace P.O.V**_

 _I went to the infirmary to see my sister, she wasn't there so I got everyone and we ran to the Artemis Cabin -where we were staying since Thalia is in the Zeus cabin and Zoe doesn't mind- to see my 14 year old sister kissing Cameron. I was happy and at the same time weirded out. They saw us and kissed again then walked out of the room holding hands. AWWWWWW young love…. NO I HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH CLARY TO MUCH._

 _TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE_

 _ **Percy P.O.V at his mortal swim meet**_

"Do you I don't know want to go out sometime?" Haille asked nervously."HELL NO! Your very shallow you ditch everyone, you tossed every boy in this school aside and plus I have a great girlfriend." I said getting a little frustrated. "Okay Percy come on we need to get to camp now!" Dawn yelled, Jace rushed in with a wet spot on his shirt probably from Clary crying on him. "Yeah it's about Simon he might not make it" Jace said . We all ran out I Didn't bother to put a shirt on.

Haille must have thought "Well that was a weird encounter".

We all jumped into the car, screaming and crying was the only thing being heard. I bolted down the highway in the van, speeding down every lane possible. The car flipped over, dammit. "RUN JUST RUN!" I yelled we dashed out of the car and we were running together until some greek monsters came and attacked. We all moved in sync fighting for our lives, Dawn was grabbed by something and Cameron bite it, killing it. We all say Clary and Izzy start running "NO!" Jace, Alec, and I screamed they were gonna get stabbed which would've instantly kill them. I Jumped in front of them the monster hit me and it didn't hurt. All the shadowhunters stared at me in awe, When the monster died we kept running. "YOUR FREAKING INVINCIBLE!" Cameron yelled "Yeah after we defeated Gaea we kinda became gods, I'm the god of water, tornados, and loyalty" I said quickly still running _**A/N You will hear more about this.**_ We finally got to camp and ran to Infirmary, Simon laid there with what looked like no life left, Izzy cried into his shirt. "Wait" I said everyone moved out of my way. "Dad, please don't let him die if you love me then keep him alive if you don't then…" I stopped everyone looking at me.

"The next place you will find me is back in Tartarus alone and losing my mind. So I swear to all the gods if you don't save my new family you're not gonna have your favorite son. And you will get a lot of angry calls from Athena about me leaving Annabeth, so help me save this little vampire so I don't have to give up my life and _**family**_ the only one I ever had cause you don't care about me" I finished everyone staring at me in awe, my friends knew we never said Tartarus, but didn't care. I would have given my life to save my family. Simon instantly woke up everyone cheered looking at me, then it was silence, Annabeth stared at me crying she ran into my arms crying and crying. She just seemed so sad and feared Tartarus. I hugged her even more. _**A/N: this is very important cause you will know what will happen next: Annabeth and Percy are 20 years old.**_ I let go of her and got on 1 knee everyone backed up. "Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?" I hoped she would say yes. The ring was a silver one with a owl holding a trident engraved on the back was in greek "As Long As We're Together". "YES PERCY A MILLION TIMES YES!" She yelled I slipped the ring on and kissed her it was a wonderful kiss. Now time to start planning for a wedding.

 _ **Ok hope you liked it, Alot happened but yeah I do hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Review, Read, Favorite,**_

 _ **AND BAI LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL READERS,**_

 _ **-SydneyTheMagicGoddess**_


	8. Simon's gone and a New demigod

_**I'm back and I don't know what to say except on with the show.**_

 _ **Simon P.O.V**_

I had left after Percy proposed. I heard my name being called, I ran to the Hera cabin where it had been coming from. To see Hera, man she was gorgeous but Izzy is prettier.

"Young Vampire" Hera scolded.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

I was poofed away, to a cage with bars of Imperial gold and Celestial bronze.

"I'm sorry young vampire, But this is for the best, to reunite everyone and make sure everything is where it needs to be and That Isabelle would do anything for you." Hera's voice boomed but I could not see her anywhere.

I sat there thinking why wouldn't Izzy love me? Does she not love me, does she love someone else? So many thoughts ran through my mind that I didn't know what to think.

I ran around in the cage screaming for my friends, I was in a large room with broken marble columns and thrones. Dirt and mud was caked everywhere, there were blood splattered everywhere, broken weapons and a cave that lead to who knows where. I was all alone, trapped.

 _ **Izzy P.O.V**_

"Where is Simon?" I asked my friends after everything was settled.

"I don't know" Clary said, I could tell she was getting worried.

"Well? Let's find out" Percy shouted running across looking in all the cabins.

Finally was the Hera cabin, We all saw a note.

Percy read aloud:

"Dearest Demigods and Shadowhunters, you must find Simon in the forbidden territory of the gods, Even Zeus dare not go. But demigods can, you must bring all your friends you have ever been with in groups of 5. God Luck.

-Hera"

Percy finished, "s**t" I mumbled.

The paper was now gone, "Groups of 5 right Hera" I asked.

Annabeth's ring shook up and down like Hera bobbing her head.

"Stop use Dawn's stupid ring!" Annabeth shouted because the ring would not stop. Jace shot Dawn a look of sympathy. The demigods looked confused. We knew the story, it was Dawn's mother's wedding band.

She looked like she was trying to be confident, Cameron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. The demigods realised we all looked sympathetically to Dawn.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth mumbled. That's when Dawn lost it, you never say sorry when you yell at that ring. Dawn was very strong when happy or in any other mood, but when angry, sad and conflicted on killing someone or leaving she blew up. Just weirdly Dawn shot her arms up running away from us, water shot up and came towards us. None of us were wet Percy told the water not to. Dawn ran away crying, we all looked at Cameron, he sighed. He dashed off to Dawn saying: "Dawn wait!" he could not keep up, we all ran after him. Cameron turned into a werewolf and scooped Dawn up so she was riding him, Cameron the turned back. Cameron was sweet and knew everything about Dawn, they looked at each other, Dawn stared crying into his shirt. Cameron conforted her.

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

I was so hurt and angry and sad, when I cried into Cameron's shirt I felt helpless, I felt like I didn't matter. All my life I was focused on being strong and never letting my fear and heartbreak show. I was only 15 and I had killed more monsters than humans on this earth. I needed to take charge, that was who I was, not some baby that needs to be conforted by my new boyfriend. Even though I was happy he was holding me. I stopped crying, I wiped my tears and looked at Cameron, the only person who ever really cared about me, the only person who stood by me. I kissed him on the lips, I whispered into his ear, "I will be right back" I said. He bobbed his head up and down. I let go of his muscled arms and ran to the Artemis cabin. Leaving everyone behind, forever…

 _ **Cameron P.O.V**_

I ran over to everyone.

"She's fine, Dawn said she would be right back" I said.

The demigods looked sorry.

"Okay team's me and Percy, Dawn, Cameron and Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

We all agreed the teams were:

1) Annabeth, Percy, Dawn, Cameron, Thalia

2) Jace, Clary, Will, Tegan, Travis

3) Conner, Magnus, Zoe, Nico, Hazel

4) Frank, Leo, Alec, Reyna, Katie

5) Piper, Jason, Coach Hedge, Maranda, Calypso

6) Tyson, Ella, Ms. O' Leary, Cassie, Malcolm

So next step, find Simon.

 _ **Dawn P.O.V**_

I changed into black combat boots, black jeans, black shirt, a black leather jacket. I pulled out my hair dyes, I added: White, lightish pinkish, and silver.

I grabbed my seraph blade, I put the necklace Cameron gave me the 2nd day we meet up. I silver necklace with charms: a sword, my name and a broken heart. He had the other one on a bracelet. I set it down on the nightstand.

I turned around to see everyone there and I mean all the five teams of people.

Cameron hit a button.

He started to sing, I felt touched.

I believe if knew where I was going I'd lose my way

I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave

I know that we are not the weight of all our memories

I believe in the things that I am afraid to say

Hold on, hold on

I believe in the lost possibilities you can see

And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be

I know that your heart is still beating, beating, darling

I believe that you fell so you would land next to me

'Cause I have been where you are before

And I have felt the pain of losing who you are

And I have died so many times, but I am still alive

I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday

And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way

I wish that you could see your scars turn into beauty

I believe that today it's okay to be not okay

Hold on, hold on

Everyone came in

'Cause I have been where you are before

And I have felt the pain of losing who you are

And I have died so many times, but I am still alive

I started to sing with everyone

This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning

(Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning

I looked at Cameron. We kissed in front of everyone.

I saw something blowing above my head, Cameron pulled away and looked up, so did I. "omg" I mumbled.

Poseidon appeared. "Hello daughter, Let me explain, you are related to Percy on my side and related to Jace through your mother's side." Poseidon stated. My mouth dropped open. "I'm not done yet, you must find Simon, you and Cameron. You two will make a life changing decision, Also Aether told me Cameron is her son blah blah she is the god of the atmosphere." He finished. Poseidon hugged me and Percy.

2 days later Dawn P.O.V

Ok this would be a good time to know how to use my water powers.

I was battling some nasty fire monsters everyone was tied up except me and Cameron. I was afraid that this would be the "Life changing decision" my father was talking about. Simon was in a cage right in front of me, so this was the forbidden area the gods dared not to go to. I knew this place from my dreams. It was the Titan's Palace, There were broken marble columns and cracked floors and thrones. Cameron was right in front of me about to get stabbed. This was the "life changing decision": Leave him there? Or jump in front and save him? I'm going with number 2, I jumped in front of him and willed with all my power for the water to come to me and kill them. Everything stopped, or it felt like it. Cameron gripped my hand, the monsters got blasted into Simon's cage.

Breaking it, the monsters died and all my friends magically got untied. I looked back at Cameron, the ground broke under him. I saw it, Tartarus.

He fell in, my hand was the only thing keeping him from falling all the way down. "NOOOOO!" I pleaded. Everyone looked at me, they all ran. Monsters got in the way and started fighting them. The monsters they just appeared out of nowhere. His hand started slipping from mine. When I jumped in front of Cameron that wasn't the "life changing decision". It was if I was ready to let him go or not, literally. Tears swelled up in my eyes, I wasn't ready to let go of him, my best friend, my annoying partner in crime since we were 8. I was only 14 I just couldn't let him go,

"Drop me, you can't pull me up. There is no way" Cameron shouted tearing up.

"NO! My dad told me I had to make a life changing decision! If this it it then I have 10 seconds to chose. And to be honest I would only need 1 second to decide 'cause I know that I'm not ready to let you go, I never want to let you go and I never will. I almost lost you, my brother only made it out 'cause he had his fiancee. He wasn't alone, he had someone who cared for him. So we will go together whether you like it or not" I finished. My friends killed all the monsters and ran over, but I jumped into the deepest pit of hell.

I grabbed Cameron and we plunged into the darkness scared for everything the deepest pit of hell would put us through.

 _ **Ok I was running out of Idea's so I know this is to much like Percabeth's fall into tartarus. I'm sorry but like on Rick Riordan's twitter: I threw your OTP in Tartarus because #Swag #Yolo.**_

So bai.


End file.
